


Babysitting

by JaliceCookie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13reasonswhy, Babysitting, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: When Bryce is forced to look after his little sister two day´s a week, he is absolutely sure that it couldn´t be to hard to babysit a toddler. So what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**"Have fun on your date - we would get along...somehow"**

Bryce Walker waved his parents goodbye after they left the house and sighed once. He was put on Babysitting duty twice a week, since his school grades went down a little bit. And he should get a better relationship with his nearly 3 year old little sister. As he was in need of that. There was nothing he had in common with the toddler, they barley even see each other during the day. It was an dumb idea from his parents - but Bryce don´t have a choice. If he is going to refuse this....agreement, his parent´s will take away his credit card and he need´s it so much. 

After he closed the door, he went back into the living room, where the toddler was playing with some toys in her playpen. It wasn´t the first time he was looking after her, while his parent´s were out of the house. But when Bryce was honest to himself - he hated this two evenings during the week. It was so annoying to look after the little girl, to change her diaper, to make her food or to put her to bed. She didn´t speak that much to him either and just kept looking at him unsure with her big green eyes. She was just there in the big house - another member of the Walker family and Bryce would ignore her most of time. 

  
  


"What´s so much fun on playing with an toy rabbit?", he said without getting an answer from the toddler.

"The boy´s are here every minute - i should order a pizza. You just stay in there and...be quiet or so", Bryce walked out of the room, to order more than just one pizza. Sure they still had some fresh cooked food - but pizza was so much better.

  
  


After he went back into the living room, he could see how the toddler reached out a hand through the bars of the playpen , to get her pacifier back , which probably fell out during the last few minutes.

"Don´t look at me that way - it´s your fault you lost it", Bryce said coldy as the little girl looked in his direction for help. She pointed at her pacifier and said a soft and shy please.

"Brycie....Lia paci", the little girl asked again and Bryce sighed once, before he put the pacifier up and gave it back to the little girl.

  
  


Ten minutes later his friends arrived, Bryce stood up and let them inside. 

"Aren´t you on Babysitting duty?", was the first question he got from Zach, after closing the door.

"Nothing to hard to take care of. Why the fuck you care about that?", Bryce said smiling, he was so amused how worried Zach always was....as he wasn´t a person that could look after an toddler.

"I have a little sister myself - if you remember that and she was really not a piece of cake as a toddler", Zach replied friendly.

"Nah, Liana is easy to go along with - i mean as long as she didn´t start crying or so", Bryce said and went than with Zach into the living room.

  
  


"Where´s Foley?"

"He´s coming over later - texted me a few minutes ago"

"Why is he late? He is mostly living at your place Bryce"

"He wouldn´t be too late if there is something like free pizza"

"Say´s the one person, that stuck around here the last weekend because Bryce is the proud owner of an PS4"

"My Dad is not the biggest fan of some games"

"Isn´t it fucked up to have a police officer as an dad?"

Alex didn´t say anything about the last comment and stood up to get himself a glass of water. Sure it was not so cool when your own dad is a police officer - but in his personal case his parents are super strict about video games etc.

When little Liana noticed, that the older boy came back with a glass of water, she looked for her sippy cup in the play pen, but couldn´t find it. That was strange, she was sure it was close to her, when she looked up most of the big boys were gone - just Alex, Jeff and Monty were still in the living room. 

"Where Brycie?", she asked shy and got at least the attention from Jeff, who was not constantly looking on his smartphone.

"I think he went to the pool-house, to get some things. Is everything okay?", Jeff replied with an soft smile. 

"Lia´s sippy cup bye bye", the toddler replied a little bit helpless and hoped she could get help from the older boy.

"I think i saw something like that in the kitchen", Alex said without looking up from his phone.

"I´am sure Bryce don´t mind, if we take a look - what do you think Liana?", Jeff stood up from the couch and than picked up the little girl, before he went into the big modern kitchen with her.

By the time Justin Foley arrived, the pizza was already there, Jeff found the sippy cup and put some Juice in it and Liana was now sitting back in the playpen, happily drinking out of her sippy cup.

"Do we need to stay here all evening or...can we chill in the pool house?", Alex asked after a few minutes.

"Dude - really?", Zach replied and nodded to the playpen.

"She doesn´t seem unhappy to me and she got something to drink", Alex replied.

"You can´t leave a toddler without any supervision", Zach said in an strict tone.

"So cool that you volunteer for this job", Bryce said while he gave his friends an sign , to follow him outside to the pool house. But before he could leave the living room, there was an really uspet cry to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we just go now to the pool house?"

"Because you don´t have an PS4 at your place?"

"Don´t fuck me off Monty - you just came over here to drink and eat pizza"

"Foley does the same"

"No Foley lives here...mostly"

"Can you stop talking about me, when i stay right next to you?"

"Actually I´am talking with Monty about you and not directly with you about yourself"

"That dosent make any sense Alex"

While the boy´s where talking about , when the finallly can go to the pool house, Bryce was looking over to the playpen, where his little sister was now standing near the bars and looked so upset in his direction. The teenager asked himself, why the hell she wanted to be in his near. They never had any kind of relationship or and good brother-sister bond...if you can have something like that to an near three year old toddler. He was kind of confused, why she let out an upset cry, when he was about to leave with his buddies to the pool house. And as Alex already pointed out, Liana had everything in that playpen she needed. So why should he care about that? It was not his problem right?

"Are you a little baby that start´s crying as soon as someone is leaving the room Liana? Really? That´s so weak", Bryce said and he could clearly see, how the little girl didn´t understand any of his words - but Zach did and he was not so happy about the way Bryce acted. Neither was Jeff. 

"Maybe she just wants to be close to her big brother. I mean you are the only person she really knows in this bunch of strange people", Jeff said and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. 

"But i don´t want to be any more close to her. I mean she is so...annoying", Bryce replied and didn´t care a lot about what Jeff or Zach had to say.

"Trust me Bryce, there is nothing better, than be a big brother and to have an close relationship to your little sister", Zach now said and looked to Liana in a way, that Bryce wasn´t sure what to think about.

He had met Zach´s little sister multiple times, even when she was younger and the two always looked like they were close. But he didn´t want or need that ´special bond shit´. 

"With the only difference, that Liana and i are mostly 15 years appart - don´t gave me that look Liana, it don´t work with me...just with Mom", Bryce said after Liana gave him an pleeding look, while cuddling he favorite monkey plush animal close to herself. 

"Lia alone...go with Bryce", the toddler added sadly.

"She wouldn´t do any harm and maybe we can teach her how to play poker?", Justin said amused about the conflict that Bryce had now.

"Fine - let´s go than, before the evening is over", Bryce went to the playpen, picked his little sister up and went than with his friends to the pool house.


	3. Chapter 3

"See you tomorrow boys"

With these words Bryce closed the door and looked on his smartphone, to check the time. His Parent´s should come home in half an hours and he wasn´t surprised at all, that his little sister fall asleep after they reached the pool house. Of course he didn´t care about bring her to her room , so that she can sleep without any loud sounds etc. It was Zach how carried the nearly three year old girl to her room and put her to bed. 

"Instead of drinking with us, he´s playing the babysitter. But less stress for me i guess", Bryce said to himself and ignored the dirty dishes, thay were laying on the table in the living room. The maids could clean it up the next day, it was their job and not his problem.

The teenager went upstairs to get himself ready for the night and also, to put the books he need for the nex day of school in his bag. He was good at school, good at Sports and all the girls wanna go out with him. His live was nearly perfect....but this ´take care of your sister evenings´ were dumb. Sure she didn´t started crying this evening, but Bryce has seen her in different emotional Situations. For Exampel, when one of her actual Babysitters want to take her out for an walk, and she wouldnt. It wasn´t funny for your ears and it shows Bryce again, why he didn´t liked toddlers or young kids. They were loud, they cry a lot and made a mess everywhere they go. Too much stress for the teenager.

After he was finished with packing his schoolbag, he wanted to go to one of the bathrooms, when he could hear Justin´s Voice near Liana´s room. He didn´t noticed, that his best friend was still here. So Bryce went to the room of his little sister, saw that the lights were on and Justin was standing in the middle of the room, it looked like he was searching for something.

"Lost something Jus?", Bryce said and was kind of amsued about the situation. Foley didn´t even got a chance to teach Liana how to play poker, she falled so fast asleep that he was upset about that at first. But why he was now in her room was a big question for Bryce.

"Me...searching something? Bryce what do you think...i..mean"

Bryce gave his best friend an long careful look, before it hits him.

"You really think i would place it here? Why you don´t ask? We are like brothers, and whats mine is yours", Bryce said with an soft smile. Sure Justin was searching for some of th good ´stuff´ but Bryce don´t went so insane to hide the durgs in his little sisters room.

"You were busy and...things were hard during the last time at home...and..."

Before Justin could go on with an excuse, why he was searching for drugs in the little girls room and soft crying came out of Liana´s bed. She was not used that someone talk so loud after she went to sleep and that the lights in her room go on so....unexpected. So the toddler opend her eyes and it took a few seconds, before she was so much awake, to understand, who was in her room. 

"Mommy and Daddy back?", she asked towards Bryce and the hope in the green eye´s died really fast, as soon as Bryce gave her an no as an answer. 

"Why so hopefully Liana? Without your parent´s around you, you can do what you wanna do", Justin say´s with an fake happy smile.

"Don´t put any ideas in her head - belive me she would do something stupid the next time if you motivate her in that direction", Bryce replied and ignored the fact, that Liana hold his hands out in his direction. His duty was done...alsmost. She was in her bed and was sleeping - everything else is not his task to reach out for. 

"Nope Liana - go back to sleep", Bryce said and right than he could hear the front door of the house was opend and he could hear his parent´s talking.

"Follow me Justin and I will gave you some of the good stuff - since my Babysiting duty is over for this week. Thank God for that"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bryce was already up, while Justin was still asleep. They both took some drugs the last night, after Bryce had caught Justin in Lianas room, how he was searching for the stuff there. As he would be so stupid, to place something so...dangerous like drugs in the room of a toddler. The only problem now was, to wake his best friend up. Otherwise both would be too late to eat some breakfast and the ride to school would be to long. Not that Bryce care about being late at school - he was the king of this freaking school after all - nothing bad would happen to him, still he wanted to be on time.

"Wake up bro - i guess Jess will be fucked off when youre late again"

Bryce grabbed for his Phone and than tried to wake up the sleeping teenager. 

"I don´t care...have an worse hangover...", was all that he got from Justin as an respond. 

"You just drank two beer and the drugs weren´t even much - i would say, youre just to lazy to stand up on an Friday Morning" Bryce replied amused, as Justin was talking but his eyes were still closed.

"That´s the point - it´s Friday - Weekend - Freedom - who cares about school?", the boy replied annoyed.

"We can chill after school with the boys and i guess Jeff said something about going to the cinema or so? I guess if we are flirting enough with the Popcorn Ladies, we get some for free? What do you think bro?"

Justin opend his eyes after a Moment. He really liked going to the movies and free Popcorn was such as good as free Breakfast. But going to school on an Friday was so....stupid. You are sitting with 26 other students in a classroom and listening to the teacher, while you are hoping to finally get your freedom back. He could just chill here at Bryces places and wait until he comes back from school.

"Sounds like fun - by the way do you still bring alcohol with you to school? I mean just in case...", Justin asked, after he got up and started to dress himself fast.

"These is just for the worst cases...and not for today Justin. I will wait in the kitchen for you - hurry or the breakfast will not wait for you"

********

When Bryce arrived in the kitche, one of the maids was already finished with cooking the breakfast. The other house stuff members were running around, cleaning up and greeting him with an friendly smile. He placed his school bag next to the chair and grabbed himself a cup of coffee, while he was waiting for Justin. 

"I´am so sorry Sweety, but your Momy and Daddy are already gone to work really early this morning. How about we eat some Breakfast and than i bring you to daycare, where you can play with your friends?"

Bryce looked up from his coffee cup, as the babysitter from his little Sister was trying, to hold her back from running back to the stairs, after she found out, that her parents are not here anymore. But the toddler was not happy to be left by her parents, even she didn´t saw them last night. 

"No Daycare....wanna Momy", Liana said and looked unhappy at the babysitter. It was not fair, that her parents were not here - she could eat Breakfast so much better, when her Momy or her Daddy put the pink plate with some fruits and toast on it, on the plate of her highchaire, so she could eat. It was not the same, when they were gone so early off to work.

"I know Liana - but they will come home very late in the evening today", the babysitter replied in a soft voice. 

"Why bye bye? Lia lone", the little girl replied and walked slowly towards her babysitter.

Bryce was trying so hard not to start laughing about that. He never was upset when his parents left early in the morning to go to work. Okay, he was a little bit older than Liana and not so....attached towards his Mother or Father.

"Cause they need to earn Money Liana - that you can have all the nice toys in room", Bryce said with an amused smile and got the attention of the nearly three year old girl. The toddler looked from her babysitter to her big brother, before she replied to that.

"Lia with Brycie - no Daycare?", she asked hopefully and was finally picked up by her babysitter, who carried her to her highchair, to place her in that and nodded friendly to Bryce.

"I need to go school. And my ´Babysitting Duty Time´ is over for this week - thank god - so i didn´t need to deal with you until next week. So the answer is no Liana", Bryce said without any pity for his little sister.

"That so sad Bryce - don´t you love to spend time with your sister and to form a special bond?", Justin arrived in the kitchen and teased Bryce with this statement, before her looked with happieness to all the food, that he could eat for breakfast. 

"I wonder what bound Zach will have with, his sister, when she is having her first boyfriend and he´s fucking her hard - what? Don´t you have an job to do girl?", Bryce said arrognat to the babysitter, wich looked a little bit shocked towards him, after he said an unfriendly word.

"She lots her words - good Job Bryce and...hey you have your own food - are you stealing from my plate?"

Justin looked how Lianas little hand was near his plate and she looked unsure at him, but than putting her little hand back. Justin felt sorry for the way he said it to her, it was meant to be a joke but...the toddler saw it differently. 

"Lia...sorry", the toddler said and looked really upset at Justin. 

"Don´t take it personal Liana, he is really protectiv over his food - he never shared it with anyone", Bryce said laughing. 

"No problem - i mean you have such better breakfast on your plate. Are these strawberries?", Justin replied in an friendly voice, ignoring Bryces comment. 

The reaction from Liana was an small nodd and she looked at her own plate, picking up one strawberry and eating it.

After a few minutes the babysitter picked Liana up again, to get her ready for daycare and was than ready to leave the house. While the young woman ignored Justin and Bryce, Liana was waving shy goodbye at the boys, before she left with her babysitter to drive to the daycare.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait what? You two never said, that i should go outside with her - thats not part of the deal"

Bryce crossed his arms and looked at his parents with not such an happy face. Sure they told him like ten seconds ago, that they were happy how he happy Liana was to spend time with him, but thanks to the babysitter, who told his parents that he was mostly inside or in the pool house with the toddler, now Bryce is having an big problem. He absolutly is not going to take her anywhere outside. He saw all this little brats behaving like wild animals, don´t listen, screaming and tthat pissed him off already. Why the hell he should do that now? His sister was more than fine to be inside the huge house. 

"It includes looking after her - I´mean i could aks Justin instead and I´am sure that...:", Nora wanted to start, but Bryce cut her off very fast. No way they pull his best friend into this - shit. Or paying him for babysitting. 

"Forget it Mum. What if she rans away or get hurt or some weird people talk to her? She wouldn´t listen to a word I´am saying - i guess", Bryce replied and was not a fan of this idea. 

"I think you don´t know, how much your sister adores and likes you son", Barry said after a few quiet seconds. Maybe the teenager was really to blind to see how much Liana liked him and want to spend time with him. 

"Besides it´s your job as her big brother, to keep her safe", Barry added finally. And he wasn´t so wrong about that. But still Bryce was fucked up by the idea of going outsid with the little girl.

"Isn´t going outside with Liana the babysitters job?", Bryce replied a bit to self confident.

"Since you have a free day next week, you can spend all the day with Liana Bryce - the weather should be perfect for a trip to the park", Nora just said and went then out of her sons room. 

Why didin´t he keep his mouth shut? Now he must change his plans for his free day next week - wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

"You´re sure this will work out Well Bryce? I mean it´s not like you can see her all the time and keep an eye on her"

Bryce just smiled amused, it was so funny how worried Zach was about his plan, to go with Liana and the boys to the park, where some of the teenagers just chill, drink some beer and have a good time. It was an public place, some other parents were there as well and there was no reason to say his plan was bullshit. It was almost waterproof and while the toddler would play with the other kids on the playground, Bryce would just chill.

"Sure - i mean it´s not like i need to watch her all the time. Did yor sister feel annoyed by your constant watching eye Zach? Really when you need to calm down i have a new delivery coming around next week and...", before Bryce could say the he is more than happy to give Zach some drugs, the other teenager cut him off.

"I don´t take this shit. You should know that by now Bryce", Zach replied honest.

"Yeah whatever - you would be surprised, how many people told me this and they all end up - begging for more", Bryce said amused, before he parked the car, picked Liana out of her car seat and walked than with Zach to the spot, where the rest of his little gang was waiting for him. 

Bryce didn´t understand why Zach was so concerned about Lianas safety. As he already thoughed, it was an public place and a lots of other kids would be there as well.

"Like Justin?", added Zach and Bryce started to think, it would be better when he didn´t picked him up from his way to the park. 

"This is not about Justin okay? He´s like my brother and you´re youst a friend understand and....for gods sake Liana I´am not carry you all the way to the playground - you have two working feet havent you?", Bryce replied and than pissed his little sister a little bit of. Because the toddler was not so happy about all the walking. She want to be picked up by her big brother, because all the walking was so sutpid.

"No! Up!", LIana replied and held out her little hands into Bryces direction - wich of course shouldn´t work out. Why should he care about an nearly 3 year old girl, that didn´t want to walk a few 100 meters to a destination, where other kids will be? 

"Forget it sister", was the only thing Bryce replied and from the toddler came an unhappy loud, but she followed the two big boys finally.

********

Jeff was already at the bench, where the teeangers agreed to meet on this free day. It was an wonder all the boys had an free day from school, because some subject were canceled. But he was as well as Monty and Alex surprised as Zach, Bryce and Liana walked up to that bench. Did the popular baseball player said that he was going to come with the little girl? 

"His parents really must hate him huh?", Alex said amused and Jeff just looked still confused. They appointed to meet in the park, to go than to an supermarket to buy some alcohol and drink it. Did Bryce even thouged about that?

"Hey folks - long time not seen right?", Bryce said with an smile on his face, before he sat down on the bench and started talking to all of them, about how great this free day would be and that they boys shouldn´t worry about Liana because she would have fun on the playground, while some of them would buy the drinks. 

"Are you sure thats...okay?", Jeff asekd and looked over to the toddler, who was running towards the slide and started playing with the other children.

"What should happen Jeff - we are going to have fun and she is going to be okay, if something is wrong, she could talk to the other parents and we would pick her up in one hour - i told her that", Bryce replied and didn´t care about nay safety risks.

"You can´t leave an toddler on hour at a playground. That´s nuts Bryce", Zach said and Monty teased him for that comment.

"Careful boys or Zachs Mommy Insticts would kick in and kill all of us", Monty laugehd about the way Zach was worried about Liana.

"I think I´am dying already- shit", Bryce replied laughing.

"Maybe someone should stay here - I mean to watch over some hot girls - did you know that you can catch any attention from the girls, when you have a kid with you?", Jeff said, in the hope that some of the boys would stay here at this bench, to have an eye on Liana - since Bryce didn´t seem to care, wich was just so sad to see.

"Really? Oh than i think i will stay", Justin joined the conversation and sat down on that bench - while the rest of his friends left the park after a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7.

While the rest of the Gang went to the Supermarket, to get some Drinks etc. Justin was left alone on the Bench, to have an Eye on Liana. The Toddler was playing in the Sand with some other children right now and she looed kind of happy and not really upset, that Bryce and the others had left for a Moment.

The Though came up in the Teenagers Mind, what maybe could have been, if he had a younger Sister. Sure, Bryce most of the Time didn´t care about his younger Sister and ignored her. But in Justin´s personal Situation it could maybe affect some important Points in his Life. Maybe if there was another little Humand that needed him, he wouldn´t started with Drugs and all that Shit. Maybe he wouldn´t be so messed up and broken, if someone else rely on him. Maybe his Life would turn out different....or his little Sister would go through the same Shit as he did.

Maybe it has its good Sides, that Justin was an only Child. In some ways Bryce was like a Brother to him. He and his Family did so much for Justin...more than his own Mother ever did. Justin mostly lives with the Walker Family and maybe it was wrong, that a few days ago he tried to steal some Money (he didn´t got caught) - but there were some People he still needs to pay some Money...for different Reasons and he just couldn´t ask Bryce to deal with his Problem - again. That wasn´t working every single time.

Of Course he didn´t end up takeing the Money - he just thoughed about it for a While. And in the End he pushed that Idea far away. Somehow Justin should try to find another Solution. 

"Lia don´t! This is a shitty Idea!" - after Justin realized, that the Toddler was about eating the Sand she was used to play with, the Teenager walked up towards the Area where Liana sat and was trying to eat some of the Sand.

Justin looked in surprised big green Eyes - just like Liana tried to think if it would be good, if she was trying to eat the Sand or not. Her little Hand was somewhere in the Air between the Ground and her Mouth.

"But Lia likes Sand", the young Girl replied and didn´t understand, why it was so wrong to eat that. 

"Really that´s not cool okay? Just put the Sand back where it came from yeah?", Justin replied as he tried not to laugh - it was funny after all, how unsure Liana was about this Topic.

"Why?" - it came from the 3 Year old Girl.

"Because Sand taste like Shit", Justin said not so loud, so that the Toddler wouldn´t hear it.

"Just get ride of the Sand and play on the Slide or so...don´t eat Sand - don´t taste Good Kiddo", Justin added a few Seconds later.

"Lia Hungy...eat Sand?", the little Girl replied and finally put the Sand out of her Hand.

"You´re hungry? Sure and i guess Bryce took all your Stuff with him huh? Okay - i think there is a Hot Dog Stand in this Park. Let´s go to it"


End file.
